Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to erosion control and bulkhead systems designed to protect shorelines and to encourage the retention of accretions in order to help build new shorelines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved erosion control system and breakwater apparatus that features individual precast concrete members having a lower elongated tapered section, a middle tapered section and a upper generally rectangularly section and wherein conduits that flow through the block from top to bottom can be used to transmit pressurized fluid to the lower and middle tapered sections for jetting away surrounding soil mass during installation of each individual block.
2. General Background of the Invention
The loss of shoreline is a chronic problem in many coastal areas. Wave action can destroy shorelines and adjacent homes or building especially during storm conditions.
One of the often suggested solutions to the problem of coastal erosion control has been the formation of a bulkhead or breakwater in the suspect area.
Bulkheads can take from of elongated networks of pilings, either round or sheet pile type construction. Various systems have been patented that relate generally to erosion control. The following list of patents are examples of systems that are used for bulkheading and/or erosion control at shorelines:
The present invention provides an improved breakwater apparatus for protecting and building a shoreline. The apparatus includes a concrete body or a plurality of bodies, each having upper and lower end portions. Each concrete body provides front and rear surfaces that are flat and generally parallel in the preferred embodiment. Side surfaces of the concrete body are provided that define a variable width. The concrete body includes three sections. The three sections include a lower pile-like section that can be cylindrical or square or rectangular in transverse cross section and can be tapered. A middle or transitional section is tapered to form an interface between the lower pile-like section and an upper generally rectangular section. The upper section is the widest section of the concrete body and is the portion that is exposed during use.
A flow channel extends between the upper and lower end portions of the body, the flow channel having inlet and outlet openings. The outlet openings define jetting openings for aiding in placement of the concrete bodies during use. The outlet communicates with the lower end portion of the concrete body to provide a jetting means for transmitting fluid under pressure to the lower end portion of the concrete body during installation of the concrete body into a marine sea bed or water bottom.
The apparatus includes preferably a plurality of concrete bodies that extend laterally along a shoreline to be protected. The concrete body includes at least one breakwater opening that extends through the concrete body in between the front and rear surfaces of the concrete body.
In the preferred embodiment, there are a plurality of flow channels that extend from the upper end portion to the lower end portion of the concrete body as an aid to jetting during installation.
The present invention provides a method of erosion control for controlling erosion at a shoreline next to a sea bed and for accumulating accretions that help build shoreline. The method includes the placing of a network of concrete bodies along a shoreline to be protected. Each concrete body provides an internal flow channel.
The method includes the jetting of each of the concrete bodies into a partially embedded position that places a lower end portion of each concrete body in the sea bed using pressurized fluid that flows through flow channels within the concrete body. A plurality of the concrete bodies are closely positioned one adjacent another to form a wall or breakwater.